The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method, recording medium, and program suitable for transforming input data into data of another format, and transforming the resulting data into an orthogonally transformed signal.
In the related art, since NTSC (National Television System Committee) television signals are multiplexed and encoded by balancing luminance signals (Y) with chroma signals (C), a decoder for such signals is typically configured so as to allow for separation of the luminance signals (Y) and the chroma signals (C) (Y/C separation) (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-138949).
Furthermore, since MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) video signals are divided into blocks and are then encoded using quantization, zig-zag scanning, or the like after DCT (Discrete Cosine Transform), a decoder for such signals typically determines quantized data based on a table, and performs IDCT (Inverse Discrete Cosine Transform) on the resulting data (see, for example, Japanese Unexaminaed Patent Application Publication No. 2001-320277).
In this way, the configuration of a decoder for decoding an encoded signal must correspond to the configuration (processing scheme) of an encoder. When a single apparatus is used to process input signals encoded with a plurality of schemes, a problem arises in that the apparatus requires individual decoders corresponding to different encoding schemes, resulting in an overall increase in apparatus size and complexity.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is provided to decode an input signal by way of a single apparatus which generates signals having two or more different formats without increasing the size and/or complexity of the apparatus.